Ten Points To Childhood Naivety
by MalikaiDragonSlayer
Summary: The night the group of guys came to kill Tom Robinson from  Dill's point of view. Oneshot. Originally a school project. Wowzers I actually wrote something K    that's interesting.


**Ten points to childhood naivety **

**A/N: Originally this was just a school project but I thought I did good so I wanted to see it on here. This is when the group of guys come to kill Tom Robinson from Dill's POV. Enjoy.**

I woke up to the sound of whistling. It cut through the sticky night air like a knife on milk curds. Shaking off my sleepiness I headed over to the window, unlatching it. When I looked down I saw Jem and Scout (my woman) looking up at me. I hurriedly crawled out of the screen. I didn't say anything until we were a little ways down the sidewalk.

"What's up?" I asked. Suddenly I was sure something was wrong. Who wakes a man up in the middle of the night to take a walk?

"Jem's got the look-arounds."

"I've just got this feeling, just this feeling." I didn't know what to say. Jem seemed nervous. What did this mean, and where in Sam Hill were we going?

I realized minutes later that we were looking for Mr. Finch we checked his office but, he wasn't there. We headed up the street to see if he was at the Maycomb Tribune visiting Mr. Underwood.

"Why would Mr. Finch be visitin' Mr. Underwood in the middle of the night?" I mumbled, too low for my friends to hear.

On the way to the Maycomb Tribune was the Jail and oddly, that's where we found him, sitting under a light outside of it, quietly reading a newspaper, not paying much attention to anything else. Scout was about to run to him, but Jem caught her and stopped her, he said something too, but I wasn't paying attention because there were cars coming from the highway.

Well, I guess Mr. Finch was paying more attention than I thought, because he set his newspaper down and folded it with clear strength and deliberants.

"Was he waiting for them people?" I questioned quietly. I got an answer from neither of my companions. We ran across the square to the Jitney Jungle, then to the hardware store door. Close enough to hear, but far enough away not to be seen. We stood there listening quietly for a moment until we heard the infamous Mr. Finch inquiry;

"Do you really think so?" With that Scout went sprinting to him. What in Sam Hill was wrong with that girl? Jem tried to stop her but he missed. After a cheerful greeting from Scout, Mr. Finch's first words to us were:

"Go home Jem, take Scout and Dill home." Jem just stood there. Mr. Finch repeated himself when Jem didn't move. Now Jem shook his head. He was saying no? We always did what Mr. Finch told us to do. He was asked a third time and he still did not move. As Jem was saying no a huge man was grabbing him by his collar almost pulling him off of his feet.

In Jem's defense Scout kicked the man in his private area. I winced slightly hoping the guy had kids because if he didn't already he wasn't going to after that.

"Alright, Mr. Finch, get 'em outta here. You got fifteen seconds to get 'em outta here." My blood ran cold at that. And if he didn't get us out of here in fifteen seconds? Then what? I surveyed the men. Most of them didn't look like they could even count to fifteen. Scout was studying them like me. I guess she found a face she knew because she struck up a, albeit one-sided, conversation with one of them. Something about entailments, hickory nuts, and a boy named Walter. Was she acting like this was just some casual affair on purpose or could she really not sense the danger? Scout slowly began to stop, she seemed to be running out of conversational topics, which made sense considering it was more of a soliloquy. She also seemed to be beginning to realize that everyone was staring at her like she was a pregnant mule.

Finally, the guy she was talking to, Mr Cunningham, took her by the shoulders and said, "I'll tell him you said hey, little lady." And with that and a wave of his hand the mob of men were leaving. He heard Scout asking Mr. Finch if we could go home now. His answer was a nod of his sweaty head. At that moment a voice came from above, from the jail.

"Mr. Finch? They gone?"

"They've gone. Get some sleep Tom. They won't bother you any more."

I jumped nearly three feet in the air when I heard another voice from the opposite direction."Your damn tootin' they won't. Had you covered all the time Atticus."

Mr. Underwood had a good looking gun and was leaning out of his window above _The_ _Maycomb Tribune_. Atticus spoke with him for a little while and then came back switching the light off above the jail.

As we walked home, Mr. Finch and Jem were ahead of Scout and I. Me because of the dumb chair I had offered to carry and Scout because she was beyond tired. How could she be tired still after having watched proceeding events? I didn't think I'd be able to sleep for days but she, she was nearly falling off her feet.

Scout had just saved a man's life and barely knew it. Ten points to childhood naïvety.

**A/N: Well I guess that's it hoped you liked it R&R, C&C :)**


End file.
